Firsts No we totally didn't (Kristanna)
by fijip
Summary: Kristoff and Anna get together and share some firsts.


" »So would you say we're dating now or was it just a one time thing?« No! »Do you want to kiss again?« No! »Do you want to go out with me?« Yes! that's what I'll say" Kristoff was getting nervous, for he would dine with Queen Elsa and Princess Anna, whom he had kissed a few days ago.

He and Sven, his reindeer, went up to the castle and through the open gates. He left Sven in the stable and knocked on the door with flowers and a box of chocolates behind his back. Olaf opened the door

"Hi Kristoff! Anna and Elsa are in their rooms."

-"Thanks Olaf! And where exactly is Anna's room?"

"Up the stairs, down the hall, second door to your left. Why?" Olaf said with his usual smile. -"No particular reason. I just need to see her."

He knocked on Anna's door. "Come in!" -"Hi Anna." -"Hey Kristoff!" She ran to him and hugged him. "I got something for you. Just some flowers and chocolates..." -"Oh Kristoff that's so sweet of you!" -"I wasn't done yet. I still have a question for you. Do you want to go out with me?" -"Yes! Aaaaw you're the sweetest guy I ever met Kristoff. And taking into account that I am more careful than ever with my decisions concerning men you must be the perfect man!" Awkward silence. Then there's a knock on the door. "Excuse me Princess Anna, but dinner is served." -"I'll come straight away."

"Maybe I should wait up a bit, just so people don't get the wrong idea" Kristoff suggested.

-"Right you are! I'll meet you in the dining room."

"I sensed something between you and Kristoff tonight at dinner." Elsa smirked while both of them were sitting in the living room next to the fire, reading.

-"What?" Anna replied. But Elsa knew very well that Anna had heard her because she blushed.

"I said I sensed something between you and Kristoff tonight at dinner."

-"No. I mean no we're just..."

"I'm fine with it, Anna!"

-"Wait, what?"

"I said I'm ok with you and Kristoff being together! I think you two make a cute couple." -"Wow thanks, Elsa!"

"No need to thank me! Just one thing: Maybe try not to get pregnant. I mean straight away. Of course you can have kids! I'd love to be an aunt! Just.. you know.. take your time!" -"Pregnant?! Don't make me laugh! Me and Kristoff? Yeah maybe sometime but definitely not now! I mean we've only kissed once so we're far away from sex."

"I know, I know. I just don't want you to jump into things and get hurt. Again."

Two months later.

"Pst, Kristoff, up here!" Anna whispered down her window and Kristoff climbed up the ladder they had prepared.

-"You know, Anna, no matter how much I love climbing up that wall into your room every night just to kiss you, I feel like my love for you has grown so enormously that I can't express it through kisses only anymore. I want to make you feel like a princess!"

"But I am a princess."

-"You know what I meant.. Anyways I want to let you feel how much I love you!"

"You mean..."

Kristoff and Anna made out again. Kristoff pushed Anna's hair aside and a handful of love-bites were revealed. He kissed her neck and undid her dress. Pulling it off her, leaving her naked on the bed. He took off his shirt and proceeded to make out with Anna, now also massaging her breasts. Kristoff then slid down her body, grabed her by the waist and buried his face between Anna's legs.

"Wohow Kristoff! What are you doing there?"

-"Mphlmdngnbd"

"Woop and now your tongue's in"

-"Dhsptb"

"You're really good at this Kristo.. woow"

Anna's heart beat faster, and she started panting.

"I've never felt like that before Kristoff. It's like I'm walking on clouds and mmmmh... OOOH! Right there..."

Anna's body trembled a little as she let out a long, loud squeal of joy.

Both now panting, they lay next to each other just smiling and looking at the ceiling.

"You guys were at it yesterday!" Elsa smiled at Anna, looking up from her newspaper the next morning.

"No totally not!"

"Anna!"

"Yes?"

"I literally heard you orgasm six doors down the hall."

"Could you maybe not talk about things you may have heard last night at the breakfast table?" Anna said under her breath, blushing and nervously looking around for staff.

"Don't worry, no one'll hear us, all the staff members are off duty today."

"Still!"

"Oh come on, Anna! You got some last night! Let's celebrate!"

"No! I still have to... oh never mind. You won't understand." Anna said, deep in thought.

"Alright then we won't celebrate your first time getting laid.."

"Good 'cause I didn't! I mean we didn't! Like he was just... you know..." she made a quick motion with her tongue as if she was licking an invisible ice cream.

"Oooooh! That makes a lot of sense! Good for you! And now I know what you still have to figure out; you want to return the favor!" Anna blushed even more and buried her face in her hands, peeking through her fingers.

"Why don't we give Kristoff the room next to yours? It's empty and it doesn't make a difference were his room is, does it?" Elsa smiled at her and winked. They both started laughing.

The three of them were having dinner again. But this time an awkward silence hung over them. Before dessert, Anna excused herself and snuck into Kristoffs room, were she lit some candles and fully undressed.

A short while later, Kristoff wanted to check on her, but she wasn't in her room.

Frustrated, thinking he'd done something wrong the previous night he strolled into his room.

"Hey there"

"Hey.. Wait! Anna?! Where were you? Was anything the matter?"

"No dummy I got ready. For this." she motioned towards the candles and her clothes on the floor.

"Do you wanna...?"

"...build a snowman? No!" already kissing him.

After a lot more kissing and many more love-bites, they were both ready.

They both took deep breaths.

"If it hurts you then just tell me and I'll stop immediately!"

"Ok"

"I love you, Anna!"

"I love you too, Kristoff!" Anna responded, without batting an eye.


End file.
